


Two Players game

by Fukurowl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurowl/pseuds/Fukurowl
Summary: Michael spends his day gaming with Jeremy, as usual, but something changes.How do you do descriptions? But uh yeah, nothing really happens, just boyf riends being cute and gay.





	Two Players game

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after listening to two dudes in my class talking about how they like gaming without their shirts on, so, like, thank or blame them for this thing.  
> Also, English is not my native language so if you see mistakes tell me so I can correct them.  
> Generally if you feel like something is off or you have critique, please tell me.  
> Sorry for the stupid title.

A concentrated silence ruled the Mells basement in which Jeremy and Michael death stared the screen, while their Fingers moved in an almost automatic manner over their respective controller. Jeremy leaned forward in his beanbag, his tongue sticking out in concentration. But no 10 seconds later, 

“Damn it!” his controller met the floor as the words “Game over” appeared on his part of the screen. Michael shook his head grinning. 

“God, Jerry, bad loser, much?” “Oh- Shut up!” Jeremy grumbled to himself, leaning forward to grab his controller back. 

“What do ya think, can you take another round?” The look that met Michael as an answer, got a laugh out of him. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Michael clicked through the menu and restarted the game, whilst Jeremy re-positioned himself in his beanbag. Then he put his controller down again. He then started tugging at his sleeves and pulling his shirt over his head. He sighed, leaned back and took his controller. 

“Alright, can we start?” He turned to Michael who stared at him. After a few moments of silence Jeremy got uncomfortable. “Dude, you okay?” Michael started blinking. “What did ya say?” Jeremy smiled. “You ain’t focused, you’re going down!” “Hah, you wish!” 

The stage was set and the countdown went off.  
3...  
2..  
1.  
Start!

And as the game went on Jeremy's wish seemed to come true, because Michael was losing.

The round ended and Jeremy had won easily, but he really wasn’t satisfied, the win did not feel deserved. “C’mon, Dude, what’s wrong? You’re better than that!” He turned to “his” player one to find him starring back. “You really okay? You’re spacing out... again”

“I…

“I just really wanna kiss you.” 

Jeremy was speechless. “I- what?” 

NOW Michael was back into reality. “I- I- I mean- uhm… I- I don’t- I just- “ 

Jeremy watched his friend stutter for a while, held captive by his own thought, until he abruptly leaned forward, interrupting Michael with a kiss. 

Michael was shocked, paralyzed for a split second, before desperately leaning in, kissing back, as if it was his final chance. A few moments later the guys separated, panting frantically. 

“Better now?” Jeremy was the first to catch his breath and break the silence.  
But Michael still seemed unable to speak. He starred ahead, comprehending what just happened. 

This was something he wanted since middle school. Falling in Love with Jeremy had been so easy, he always had wondered why the girls had such a hard time doing it. How can you not love this gently, goodhearted guy? In the end he concluded that that blindness wasn’t so bad. More for him, right?

Wrong. He quickly realised he could pretty much give up all hope to get with his best friend. After all, he was as straight as a ramp. Or at least always had a crush on a girl. His friend would come to him talking for hours about these delicate, sweet girls, and Michael admitted that it always hurt a little, but seeing Jeremy happy, giggling and blushing, made it worth it. Or that was what he told himself. He settled with pining for his friend from afar and being there for him in any way possible. 

And then his friend did this. Just pulled of his shirt and kept existing next to him, instead of ascending to the heavens like any person who looked like Jeremy should. That alone was enough to cause his brain to malfunction. The kiss that followed his mistake didn’t exactly help the chaos that ruled Michaels brain. 

Slowly, very slowly, he managed to stumble back into reality. When he saw Jeremy staring at him, as if he was waiting for something, he started processing the words that left the mouth of his player 2. When he finished that process, his smile grew a little bigger. 

“Much better.” 

The guys smiled at each other dumbfounded for a solid 5 minutes, before they started giggling, high on endorphins. 

“Well, now that that’s settled, shall we resume our game? I still have to kick your ass, this time for real.” 

Michael laughed at HIS Player 2 before freezing in action. “Whilst I would love to absolutely slay you again, shouldn’t we, like, talk about… this?” The insecurity that stained his voice, physically hurt Jeremy. 

“I mean we props should, but… I kinda wanna keep playing right now and just enjoy this feeling. Can we, at least for now, not just simply say that we’re a couple and, like, keep the talking for later?” Michaels heart skipped a beat when he heard Jeremy referring to them as a couple. But he at least to keep it down a bit. 

A lovesick smile on his face answered: “Sure. Then I am 100% ready to absolutely kill you to death.” Jeremy snorted. “You wish.”

They looked at each other and then, just when Michael had started the game and the narrator started counting down, Jeremy leaned forwards and pecked Michaels lips. 

“Start!”

And Player two started moving his character, having effectively hindered Player one by confusing him. Michael realised that when he started playing and realised that Jeremy had quite the head start. 

“CHEATER!” 

A laugh. “All is fair in love and war. Especially war against you boyfriend.” 

And even though his heart jumped at the word boyfriend, Michael managed to keep his head in the game.  
Like this, an hour later, Jeremy had lost, despite his big head start.

As a winner Michael claimed the right to demand cuddling with his new boyf riend. Jeremy happily complied.


End file.
